Ezri
Ezri is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit her page without my permission first. Ask my permission first if you wanna use her in a story. Appearance Ezri is a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog. There is black on top of her back, body, ears, neck, tail and the majority of the legs. There is rust on her cheeks, thumb prints above her eyes, on the sides of her chest and there is also rust on the legs. There is white on her muzzle, her feet, on the tip of her tail, on her chest, and a little spot about her eyes. She has brown eyes. She wears a collar with a color similar to the color of the SPD Shadow Ranger/Deka Master's suit. Uniform: Ezri wears a yellow service dog vest like Nikola's. She wears a special search and rescue bandanna that her parents gave her before she left for Adventure Bay. Personality Ezri is strong helping, cheerful pup and is known for her playful energy. She is also a bit stubborn when things don't go her way. She is also a bit of a tomboy getting it from her mother. Bio Ezri was born on a mountain away from Adventure Bay with her parents. Her parents are search and rescue dogs finding lost hikers, snowboarders, and skiers. Since she was a pup Ezri would often comfort relatives or friends of lost people or pups till her parents would find them. Later on, she wanted to comfort and help sick, injured, or disabled pups or people. Ezri moved to Adventure Bay to be trained as a therapy dog. She was certified as a therapy dog helping people in the hospital. She met Nikola and trained him to be a seizure alert service dog which she knew the training for that as well. She taught him everything he knows today. He had passed his test. Ezri got him a white and red collar, a pup tag, and a red service dog vest Friends * Nikola * Noah * Robby * All PAW Patrol Pups * Ryder Crush Ezri soon grows a crush on Robby. They love to play together since they are both very playful pups. Robby doesn't know it yet, though. Family *Robby: Boyfriend/Husband (in the future) *Valor: Father *Heart: Mother Trivia *Her name means "Strong Helper" in Hebrew. *She is a service dog. She knows how to be all kinds of service dogs from a seizure alert dog to a therapy dog to a diabetic alert dog. *She knows all kinds of service dog training. *She was Nikola's mentor when he was training to be a seizure alert dog. They also meet up once in awhile to keep up his training. *She is shown to be a big fan of Noah, when he was an attack dog and being an animal pup as well. When she met him in the hospital when Nikola was taking his seizure alert service dog test she completely freaked out. Stories By Me: *Nikola's Service Dog Story By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Greater Swiss Mountain Dog Category:Service Dogs Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Pup